clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kallie Jo
Thank You Thanks for the help renaming the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 page. I owe you one! UP10K (talk) 00:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Kallie Jo! I'm back now. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 00:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Summer Party! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:24, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg uhhh So I saw you removed the beta testers I added but iamabetateset and Bob1 are betas. here is proof. http://postimg.org/image/v7j03a88p/ http://postimg.org/image/6sas289bt/ How do you know that person didn't hack for it? -Bongi6 ''Untitled'' But they both have the beta hat. And didn't rsnail tweet they had over 15,000 betas? Gooy55 (talk) 23:27, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Protobot Page I need help renaming the protobot page to Ultimate Protobot 10000. Im pretty sure that that is the official name not "Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000". Bongi6 (talk) 00:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Ze Assassin (talk) 20:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Why was I banned? Club Penguin Updates Here are this weeks cp updates: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_12th_June_2014. Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:00, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates Here are this weeks cp updates: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_12th_June_2014. Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:00, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Agent Unknown - You have to know the truth Hello, Kallie Jo. I'm Omegasonic2000. I've seen a reply from you (talking about me on my back, which is something I don't like) on Agent Unknown's wall. I've checked your archives, and he's only told you HIS version of the story. Even if it's now solved (AND I DO NOT WANT TO RESTART THE CONFLICT IN CASE UNKNOWN READS THIS), you have to know what truly happened: Until the part where I talked to Cool Pixels, it is true. But I just asked him about why did his raps (that, at the time, had no rhymes, which is what a rap needs) gain so much popularity when the raps were not correct, and my "action and suspense filled story" (as I described it) had almost no one. I never had any bad feelings towards him. However, as I didn't specify the reason of my question, Unknown took it as a challenge, and challenged me to make a Rap Battle. When I accepted and did the rap battle, he started ranting and insulting me (which leads me to the conclusion of Unknown never expecting me to accept), arriving to the point of calling me "idiot" and saying I'm a bully, both in my wall. Sure, I lose temper sometimes (which is why I (MIGHT HAVE) said some mean things to him), but I don't really have any bad intentions, neither then, nor now. Then, he told you what I've seen he told you (on HIS version), and you replied. Today, I've seen it and started writing this message to you. That is all. Thank you for listening and have a nice day. Smoke Bomb! 20:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC) SPAM i went on the chat and froggyfrog was spamming letters there was no mods on chat. ??? Please don't ban! Message here. Dear, Kallie Jo you may have seen a report from Agent Unknown reporting: PookieDreamer (That is me) Unknown has reported me because i have continued to swear after being told to stop. First of all I have been through multiple earthquakes (I live in San Francisco) that have stress disorders. And as an American and living in the US I have FREEDOM OF SPEECH. And that means I can say anything I want. And just please don't ban me. Thank You Kallie PookieDreamer 15:24, June 19, 2014 (UTC) June 19, 2014 Time: 11:24 (USA Eastern Time) Bot Spelling Cleanup Hey Kallie, I was wondering if you could use KallieBot to correct the phrases "sneek peak", "sneak peak", and "sneek peek" to "sneak peek". As far as I'm aware, there are not too many of these mistakes, but I feel like the work of your bot would make the task simpler. Thanks, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 17:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) TNK's block Hi Kallie, I've been contacted about TheNintendoKing's block- apparently he claims thathe isn't guilty (talk:TheNintendoKing|oldid=1405241#Very_Important_Message_To_Myself_About_Block}} see this). I'm not 100% what this is all about. Can you let me know when did it take place and where please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:TNK's block Hi Kallie, thanks for this info :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:51, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Edits (Rainbow Puffle) Kallie, I noticed you changed what I put on Rainbow Puffles. I do believe you are the one who put on the White Puffle Page that puffles were from space and could fly. If not, you didn't delete it on the White Puffle page and you kept some of my edits which I am happy to hear. I am trying to make this Wiki better. Anyway, If White puffles can fly, then why did you delete it from the Rainbow Puffle page. Also, White Puffles come from space according to the magazine so technically the Rainbow Puffles are the 5th puffles that are not from Club Penguin. Please reply and tell me why you did that. If there's a good reason I wont argue. I'm trying to make this Wiki better too. -Iceball1589 Sunday, 21st of June Iceball1589 (talk) 19:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, you answered my question. :) Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 23:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 Here Hi Talk:Purple Penguin Portrait '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 10:39, June 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder I License some of my files. But i don't have time for the others. 20:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Can I pls Have your autograph? :) Sidewich (talk) 18:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Vacation Hi Kallie. I'm leaving for vacation in a few hours (probably like 9am EST) and I'll be inactive. I'm returning on Monday, so I'll be active again then. Thanks! P.S. Today's my first wikiversary :D 'JWPengie;' 'Let's go' 'because it's' ' ' ':D' 10:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ban So, I was banned for false accusations.... just great. Although I did provide a screenshot http://prntscr.com/3x3cr6 MrDelirious (talk) 18:01, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Ban Excuse me... but you'd rather believe some little tosser.. great job... I applaud you... trust me... you do not want to annoy me. MrDelirious (talk) 18:04, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity A notice to the administration, I will be absent for the next week or so due to a vacation. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 12:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Capital thingies Regarding the captial stuff i've been doing with the "Arrow Key Changes" isn't it supposed to be like that? I've seen Kyfur do it before and I think it is supposed to be like that instead of "Arrow key changes". Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 22:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 25,000 edits I know this might be late but good job on the 25,000 edits! Have a cookie :P Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:41, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 'Congratulations Kallie!' Congratulations Kallie! You have now made 25,000 edits on this Wiki! Wow, that is such a big achievement to make! One day you'll have made 50,000 edits! Keep up the good work Kallie ' Well all appreciate you here on the Wiki' You're amazing :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:51, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt 'Happy 4th of July!' Hi There! Happy 4th of July! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:35, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Your Biggest fan Hey Kallie Jo! Its me Flappy1233! It was an honor of meeting you! I have been your biggest fan and thank you for visiting my Igloo! It was a honor to make you a surprise! Next time, I'll have double surprises for you! See you soon! Your biggest fan, ~Flappy1233 Flappy1233 (talk) 03:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Uhh... http://prntscr.com/40enqu Nodog438 21:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Rockhopper's first in-game appearance? I've been trying to trace back to Rockhopper's first in-game appearance, which is believed to be in October 2006. I don't know whether he actually logged in or not. Do you know? ~ Perapin (Contact) 00:02, July 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Reply Oh nice! You really have an expertise in bygone history. :) Thanks for clarifying that! ~ Perapin (Contact) 00:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Inactive I will be inactive for 2 weeks because of formative assessment exams, These exams are very tough and I really need to score good marks for this! I will not be editing and also not making customs. Thanks :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Let's;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Start; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 07:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding Rockhopper Do you know any technological devices Rockhopper has used other than his camera? ~ Perapin (Contact) 13:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Dear admin, Please visit the admins wiki for updates and discussions that are taking place. Remember to visit it once a while to check for new updates. :—The wiki's administration, 21:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Urgent ' ' ' ,' ' ' ' ,' ' ' ,'. ' ,' `': ' ' ': ;' ' ,' ;' .' '' `' ' ' ,' ' ,; ' ' , ' ,' ' ' ' ' ,; ' ,' ' `' ' ' ' ' ' ,' ', '` ' ' `''' ' ,' , ' ;' ' ' `' ' ' ;' ' ' ' ' ;' ' ' ' ' ;' ,' ' ' `' ' ' ;, ';'; ' ' ' ' `' '` ,: ' ' ' '' '` .;'' ' ' `' ''' ' ,; '` ' ' ';` ' ' ' `' ' ' ,; '` ' ;' ' ' ' ' `' '` `' ;, ' ' ' ' ': ''. ' ' `' ' ''': ;; Please check Club Penguin Wiki:Chat Mod Calendar. ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:25, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat Moderator!!! May I please be a CM? I love CP and FreePenguin! 02:30, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Ellie (Lcurley0719cp) Requesting picture removal Hello, can you please remove the image 'Wikiamastah_is_on_supah_saiyan.png'? Several users and chat mods were being immature about it. Thank you kindly. WikiaMaster! Talk. 06:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Block Please Block User:Wofelz he just vandalized the Aunt Arctic page. Bongi6 (talk) 21:11, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Done already. Thanks for letting me know in case I was not aware :P Kallie Jo (talk) 21:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Youngjusticeforever Hello Kallie I spotted a user called Youngjusticeforever swearing on Damastermind's talk page, please block him/her from 3 days. Thank you for reading (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 22:07, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I had blocked him just a few seconds before you posted this. Thanks for letting me know. Kallie Jo (talk) 22:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat War There was a chat war in chat a few minutes ago. Check the chat logs: Club Penguin Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2014 It started at 6:50 and started ending at 6:57. I was a little bit involved of it (I didn't use any violent stuff) and after I said something to do with the chat war, I tried to stop them but they didn't and I knew that the people who were in it should have been blocked for 1 week so I went to talk to you. Next time, I'll put this in chat complaints. It was mostly Shyflower3, Twinkie102, WikiaFrog and Nom Nom Cake. The Puffle loves puffles! 01:09, July 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:potm thanks :) Penguin44eve (talk) 02:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Imawesome145 If I could make a suggestion, the next time Imawesome145 removes Music Jam 2014 from the Sponsored Parties page without a reason, block him. 08:06 21 Jul 2014 (UTC) Me. hi Kallie, one account of mine got terminated by wikia. Will I get banned on Pikachu Sensei and I will never ever come back? Pikachu Sensei (talk) 01:47, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Pikachu Sensei Me Kallie, Pikachu Sensei was created and used when I was still underage, but like I said I am not underage. Am I safe? Please reply ASAP and thank you so much. :) Pikachu Sensei (talk) 03:54, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Pikachu Sensei Unknown Ban Knowledge Hello Kallie, I have recently been banned from chat for five days. I am not too mad about it. But still, the reason is confusing me. Apparently I have been spreading rumors about a user. However, the user nor what the rumors were are not listed. I am not saying I didn't do this, but if I did I cannot remember. But as far as I'm concerned I have no idea what Sharkbate is talking about. May you please speak to him so I can get the full details? That would be great if you could :) TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 19:17, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Unknown Ban Knowledge Aah. I admit I did say that. However, there must of been some misunderstanding here. :P I THOUGHT that was what Penstubal told Perapin in the nasty message Pen sent to Pin, which was why Pen got blocked. I think my old stupid brain caught up with me for once, and made me think that was one of the things that was said. Ultimately though, I am not arguing with my ban, but I do believe Sharkbate (and I am honestly not surprised he was the one who banned me) was a little too harsh. I was simply stating what I tried to remember. I am starting to think though why he always tries to dig through the logs that mention me... Either way, thank you for contacting me and if it's possible, you could pass this information onto him? Thank you :) TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 19:30, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Editing Kallie, I added a ton of information regarding the Frozen Takeover to its page. Do I have to add stuff to the Sources and References Section? Because I don't know how to add it well. And I've been putting info on many pages but I don't put Sources and References at all. Is that bad? Please answer. Thanks for all your help. Pikachu Sensei (talk) 03:09, July 28, 2014 (UTC)Pikachu Sensei :Hi. Just letting you know I have answered this question. . --Roger6881 (talk) 09:07, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Licensing Reminder Hi, I noticed the message,and thank you for reminding me. I have one question: Am I aloud to take screenshots of me in CP for my page? Thanks, Cardjitzuismylife (talk) 12:14, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE RE RE:Licensing reminder Could You please say what images broke the licensing rules? If not thats ok. P.S. What happens if you play two different songs in the same section? Cardjitzuismylife (talk) 22:05, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ban Time Ended? Hi Kallie, My ban should of ended by now. Though I can't be sure i have calculated it right, my ban should be over. I may be unbanned as I right this, but I am confused why it is still in progress. TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 15:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) oh no kallie jo i am so sorry i didnt know id be kicked i wanted to be funny like that im sorry please let me back on so i can apologize. i wanted to be liked and be funny but it didnt work i didnt know id be banned im sorry kallie please let me back on please im so sorry kallie im sorry. -nitropenguin please kallie jo please i am crying in real life please im sorry i have awkwardnes please forgive me i just wanted to be funny i didnt curse or anything please forgive me sorry kallie i am so sorry kallie im sorry kallie jo please im sorry -nitropenguin Hi Hai Kallie I just want you to know I'm still alive because I haven't been on the wiki that much the last two days XD Also, when does my demotion vote end? XP JWPengie; My Puffle ' ' I! :D 23:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) *Hope you dont mind me answering this Kallie :P But JW it should of ended already ~ User:Callum Fawsitt Vote Page Idea Hello, I would like to suggest an idea to go on the Vote Page. Misbehaving users on chat get banned after 3 kicks. Some users may think that this is to strict. So I would like to have a vote to make it 4 kicks. If you say yes, I would probably be neutral with the vote (this may change though). Please tell me what you think, thank you! ��Let's go to �� 00:22, August 3, 2014 (UTC)